happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XMC-Grim-Reaperx/We have to talk. Everyone.
Again. Read before we start. The drama. It needs to stop. You all know the drama that goes throughout this place. This is ruining friendships; this is tearing our community apart. Are we just going to do nothing about it? Are we just going to let this wikia die? No. So we need to STOP THIS DRAMA! How? We need to end the very root of this madness. 1ME and AF. You two need to reach a conclusion; or at least try to. Leaving this problem behind without solving it WILL only make it worse. Look at this! It stated around April 2015 and it's back in September 2016! And it's not going away until this is solved. I'm aware you two don't have a positive relation, but it will not stop if you just cross your arms and stare away. Put an end to this nonsense! MAKE THE DRAMA STOP! YOU'VE GOT THE POTENTIAL! END IT! You count with my support. But I have to give my point of view on some aspects. Elissa. I understand your personality and I accept it, but things are starting to go out of your reach. Yes, you've made drama and quite a lot of it, but leaving it behind will not make it disappear. This is happening because of the first drama you and 1ME had back in 2015. You never had the strenght to end it fair and square. You just left it behind and never attempted to solve it. And here it is again. It may be hard for you and I understand it but in life nothing will always go the way you say or want it. While you've avoided it many times, now it's the time for a change. You can end this drama. You and 1ME. Aiden. I've noticed something about you: You're always there for AF. It's very nice of you, but you're starting to seem OBSESSED with her. As soon as she rejects something, you follow up; if she agrees, you do the same. Like, don't you have a mind of your own? 1ME told me that you once stood up against AF sometime along with 1ME. But you felt bad about it. And now you're there, like her personal bodyguard. Are you blind? Don't you realize that, like AF, everyone else also exists? She can defend herself. It's starting to look wrong. Very wrong in fact. You're giving up other people for AF; I don't mean that she is a bad person, but limiting yourself will not end good. There are other people out there. Your dedication towards AF has closened up your chances for making friends; you have closed the path yourself. Some users in here, such as GonzaloGplay are rather irritated by this. They consider you two above killjoys. It's also not fair for you to be THAT bad with him. He doesn't speak English; he needs the translator so what he said perhaps he didn't mean it that way. His most recent comment about you AF, I agree that it could have been nicer but he was making a point. Not that you're horrible since that's his perspective from every person who thinks of you in a way, but that you should stand up. You should accept things, such as being wrong. It's very hard, but you have to try; otherwise your reputation starts going from bad to worse...people will start to hate you and you'll be abandoned...but you can change this by having a better reputation. Rather than describing yourself (As in your self-insert) as "Salty and bitchy" what about "Caring and shy"? Or "Direct but very sensitive and caring"? I didn't make ANYTHING of this to offend you two, Elissa and Aiden. But you need to be realistic. This is real life; you're being watched by millions of people in the internet. But it's up to you two whether you'll do anything or not. Category:Blog posts